Tig's Guardian Angel
by Happy.BABE.Zsadist.Emmett
Summary: Tig finds himself in a psychiatric hospital in the care of a beautiful doctor. How did he get there? What happened to him? Who wants him dead? Can Dr. Paige Morgan discover the secrets and save him before Tig ends up six-feet under?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I don't own SOA (but god knows I wish I did!) Anyhoo...so this will be the third story I'm currently working on...I swear to God, I should be the poster child for ADD...I can't seem to stop the imagination from coming up with new and amazing stories.

This is a Tig story, I know I'm a HAPPY girl, but thought that Tig needed some love too. He's my second favorite Son (followed by Juice).

Hope you enjoy...if not then don't whine about it to me!

….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

1 

Paige Morgan had just started her psychiatry rotation at Stockton Psychiatric Hospital. She was in the final year of internship for her MD license and she couldn't wait to get this over with. Paige got out of her five year old Nissan and headed into the scariest building she had ever seen, Stockton Psychiatric Hospital. It looked like every psychiatric hospital did in the movies, made of stone, three stories tall, lots of windows and strange sounds. Paige was glad her internship here was only going to be six months, any longer and she wouldn't be able to stand it.

Of all the branches of medicine Paige had to study in med-school, psychiatry was her least favorite. She liked learning about the mind and the how and why people do things, it was the having to tie people down and shock them and force medication down them that she hated. She was glad that her field was ER medicine and in six months from now she would be looking for a job and never have to set foot in a psychiatric ward again.

Paige had just flipped through the rotation log when the PA blared for her to report to the admission door. She headed over there quickly and as she got closer she heard screaming, swearing and sounds of combativeness. She flew through the doors and found a man strapped to a gurney, fighting against the restraints, screaming and swearing.  
"Fucking let me go!" He screamed.

"Doc, he's all yours." the ambulance driver said with a shake of his head as he handed her the clipboard, she signed over as accepting him and saw that he had been found by a cop and had been 5150'ed which was an involuntary psychiatric hold. Paige handed the clipboard back to the ambulance driver.

"What's his name?"

"Alex Trager according to the license."

Paige looked down at the large man on the gurney, his blue eyes were bright and penetrating, his black hair wild and curly, his face cruel yet handsome, his eyes looked haunted and cold. His face contorted as he yelled and screamed to be let go.

"Alex!" Paige yelled, trying to get him to pay attention to her.

His eyes snapped to hers, his screams stopped, his breathing slowed. His eyes studied her face, her movements, almost like a predator.

_He's lucid. _

"My name is Dr. Paige Morgan. You are in the Stockton Psychiatric Hospital."

"Let me go." he said loudly as he banged his tied down arms.

"I can't do that." Paige said.

"Fucking bitch, let me go!" He yelled as he raised his head up closer to Paige's.

"You are being held for the next seventy-two hours for observation Mr. Trager."

"No, no, no!" Alex yelled, his face getting redder and redder with each word.

"The more you fight, the longer you will be here." Paige said.

He glared at her, "Let me go."

"I can't. I have to ensure you aren't a danger to yourself or others before I can do that."

"I'm not." Alex said, slowly and deliberately.

"We'll see." Paige said. She motioned for two of the orderlys to come forward.

"Get him changed and put in observation room one." Paige said softly to the older orderly.

The orderly's nodded their heads and pushed the gurney down the hall.

"Where the fuck am I going?" Alex yelled, trying to look at Paige.

"You'll be fine Mr. Trager." Paige said as she followed the gurney until it reached it's destination. Paige headed down to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee, she was going to have a long night.

Alex 'Tig' Trager laid on the gurney he was strapped too and had no memory of how he got here. Last thing he remembered was driving his bike down the highway after leaving a hooker he had just fucked at her shit bag apartment. _Was it still Tuesday night? He was in Stockton California, or some other Stockton? Did Clay know where he was? What the hell had happened?  
_

The two orderly's walked into his room and started talking to each other, ignoring Tig.

"She so fucking hot." the blonde orderly said.

The clean-cut black orderly shook his head, "You don't stand a chance."

"Why not?" the blonde asked.

The black man chuckled and approached Tig.

"We're going to change your clothes, if you fight us we'll put you down, got it?"

Tig looked at the man and then nodded his head. _Tig was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one, he was out numbered two-to-one, had no idea where he was, had no way out of the hospital and they could drug his ass any second. Can't fight your way out of this one Trager. _

"I'll bet she's a freak." the blonde said.  
"Let it go Hal."

"Come on Jay, she's got that mouth! Oh fuck I bet she sucks a mean dick!"

Jay shook his head and began freeing Tig. After removing the restraints he spoke, "Sit up."

Tig did slowly, feeling pain in his side as he did. He grabbed his side quickly. Hal grabbed him and shoved him upright more.

"Fuck!" Tig yelled as he tried to push Hal's hand away.

"Hal, stop he's in pain." Jay said.

"Fuck him, he's a fucking loon anyway." Hal said.

Tig headbutted Hal in the face before Hal could open his mouth again. Jay took a step back, waiting for Tig to attack him, but Tig didn't move.

Tig looked down at Hal's body on the floor, his nose pouring blood.

"Oops." Tig said, with no sincerity.

"Right." Jay said.

"Who was he talking about?" Tig asked.  
"Paige, I mean Dr. Morgan. All the guys around here got a hard-on for her."

_Tig could see why, she had sexy blue-green eyes, shoulder-length shiny brown hair, a pouty mouth, a perfect rack and a sexy voice. He hadn't seen her ass, but he was betting it was sweet. _

Tig slowly slid off the bed and Jay put a pair of white scrubs on the bed for him to change into.

"Take it all off."

Tig looked up at Jay, "All of it? That's a little gay."

"Rules." Jay said.

Tig took his cut off and laid it on the bed, "I'm getting this shit back right?"

Jay nodded his head, "When you're released."

Tig stripped down to nothing and then put his scrubs on and looked down at Hal who was just now starting to come around.

"What about him?" Tig asked.

"He'll be pissed, but he deserved it." Jay said with a shrug.

Just then the door opened and Paige walked in and saw Hal on the ground.  
"What the fuck?" She asked Jay.

"He started it." Tig answered.

Paige glared at him, "I will sedate you if I think you're going to hurt anyone else."

"Relax I don't hurt bitches." Tig said.

"Jay, help him up please." Paige asked.

Jay put all of Tig's clothes in a bag and labeled it and then began helping Hal up.

"Wh-what happened?" Hal asked as he touched his face and winced.

"I shut your mouth." Tig said.

"You bastard." Hal yelled as he tried to push Jay out of the way.

"Careful, you wouldn't want me to tell Doc what you said about her, would you?" Tig asked.

Hal stopped and his face paled slightly.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Hal said some mean things about you Doc." Tig said as he kept his gaze fixed on Hal.

"Out, both of you." Paige ordered as she opened the door. Jay pushed Hal past Paige and she shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

2

She turned around and faced Alex Trager, "I need to interview you."

"Will it get me out of here?"

"It will help." Paige said.

Tig nodded his head and Paige pulled a chair up next to his bed.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2010." Tig answered.

"Good."

"Do you know who the president is?" Paige asked.

"Obama...can't believe a nigger made it to the white house."

"Okay." Paige said.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday night?" Tig said, unsure.

Paige wrote something on the clipboard, "Do you know..."

"What day is it?" Tig interrupted, his tone demanding.

Paige hesitated for a second, "Thursday night actually almost Friday morning."

"What?" Tig said, getting upset.

"Calm down."

"Calm down? I lost two fucking days! You calm down!" Tig yelled.

"Alex, please calm down." Paige said, her voice soothing Tig's upset slightly.

Tig took a deep breath, his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Paige asked.

Tig scrubbed his hands over his face, "I left a hook...um...girls apartment."

"Okay, then what?"

"Got on my bike and that's it."

"What type of bicycle do you have?" Paige asked, trying to pull for details.

"What?" Tig asked.

"I said, what type of bicycle do you have?" Paige said, slightly louder then before.

"Not bicycle bike. Bike as in Harley." Tig said, looking at Paige as if she was an idiot who didn't know what 'bike' meant.

Paige nodded her head, "What else?"

"That's it. What more do you want?" he snapped.

"Did you do any drugs Tuesday night?"

Tig shook his head, "Well, some weed."

"Anything in the weed?" Paige asked.

Tig shrugged, "Don't know, it was hers."

"Okay, I'm gonna do a blood test and see if there is anything in your system."

"If I'm clean can I go?"

"Not until the 72 hours are up, sorry."

"Fuck." Tig said as he threw his head back against the pillow.

"Do you need to call someone?"

Tig looked at the doctor, "Could you tell someone I'm here?"

"I could call them."

He shook his head, "No, I mean go see them and tell them I'm here."

"Sorry, can't do that." Paige said.

"Fuck, call Teller-Morrow in Charming and tell Clay I'm here."

"Okay." Paige said softly.

"What did I do to get in here? Can you tell me that?" Tig snapped.

Paige looked at the man in front of her, he was lucid and angry, no signs of delusional behavior or suicidal thoughts...right now at least.

"A cop found you wandering around a park at night, holding a knife talking about killing the evil spirits that lived in the park and fed off the wood fairies. You said you were on a mission to hunt them down." Paige said.

"What?" Tig said in disbelief.

"Then when he tried to talk to you, you lunged at him and said he was a minion sent by the devil to take away your soul and you had to take his soul before he took yours."

"You're making this up." Tig said.

Paige shook her head, "Sorry no."

"That it?"

Paige smiled, "Then you pulled out your penis and told him to suck it."

Tig smiled, "That sounds like me, the other shit not so much."

"I'll be back to draw your blood Mr. Trager."

"Alex or Tig."

"Sorry?"

"Call me Alex or Tig, never Mr. Trager."  
"Why?"

"Cause I'm not my father." he said simply.

"Okay, Alex."

Tig watched her walk away and got a good look at her ass, it was perfect.

_Christ, Clay must be freaking out that he was missing for two whole days! Did Clay think he bailed? Did Clay think he was dead? _


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

Paige pulled out a phone book and looked up Teller-Morrow in Charming and found the number. Something in her told her to go and not call, she knew it was against the rules to become too close with a patient but she didn't think that Alex was crazy, she was betting he had been dosed with something when he got high. She carried her supplies back into Alex's room and found him laying back in bed, his eyes closed. She approached the bed slowly, when she was closer to him, his eyes snapped open and she jumped back.

He smiled, "Didn't mean to scare you."  
She shook her head, "It's this fucking building."

"What do you mean?" He asked while she started pulling out a butterfly needle, tiger-top tubes and alcohol swabs.

"This building scares the fuck out of me." She admitted.

He grinned at her, _he should be pissed at her, she was making him stay here against his will. He should throw her across the room and leave, but he couldn't do it. Something about her made him respect that she was just doing her job, even if he had to suffer for it. _

She grabbed a blue latex tourniquet, "Hold out your arm."  
He did as she asked and she looked at it, "No track marks."

"I'm no junkie." he said, almost indignant.

"Didn't say you were. Seeing if anyone dosed you."

"Dosed me?" He said, as if the words were foreign to him.

"Someone could have given you something with acid, PCP or anything else for that matter."

Tig thought about it, "Guess it's possible."

_If it was, he was going to kill the hooker who had given him the weed after he fucked her that night. _

She tied off the tourniquet and found a vein she liked, "This will sting a bit, try not to tense up."

"I won't." Tig said as he watched her work, he was always fascinated by medical shit.

She inserted the needle and began filling tube after tube of blood. After filling four, she put a cotton ball on the injection sight and pulled the needle out.

"Put pressure on that for a few minutes."

Tig pushed down on the cotton ball and watched as she disposed of the butterfly needle and then put the tubes in her white lab coat pocket.  
"Ready?" She asked.

"For what?"

"To go to your room?"

"This isn't it?"

"No, this is an observation/exam room."

Tig got out of the bed slowly and followed her out into the hallway. Jay was waiting outside the door, keeping an eye on Tig.

"I'm not gonna hurt her." He said to Jay.

"Rules." Jay said.

"Fucking rules." Tig mumbled.

He walked down the halls and heard yelling, rambling and people banging on doors, begging to be let out.

"Christ." Tig said as he moved past door after door.

Paige stopped in front of one room and Jay unlocked it and she motioned for him to enter. Tig slowly went in and found a single bed, a white metal chair and nothing else. He turned to face her, "Now what?"

"I'll run some tests, you sleep."

He looked surprised, "With all that yelling and screaming? No fucking way."

"Try." Paige said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"You aren't going to stay with me?" Tig asked, suddenly the thought of being alone in here made him panic.

"No, I'm the only doctor on tonight. I've got a lot of people to see."  
"Great, so I'm gonna be fucking stuck in here alone until Monday." He growled.

"You won't be alone until Monday. I'll be checking in on you every day." She said

He glared at her.

"It could be worse." Paige said with a smile.

"How?" he demanded.

"You could have a roommate." She said.

Tig watched as Jay shut and locked the door. He hurried to the tiny window in the door and watched as she walked down the hall with Jay next to her until she disappeared from view.


	4. Chapter 4

So here is another chapter in the Paige/Tig story...sorry i haven't updated in a while...things have been crazy and my muse has dried up a bit...so i'm working on getting my muse back on solid ground. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

4

Paige looked at the address she had written and then looked at the building she was in front of.

Teller-Morrow garage looked like every other garage she had ever seen, the only different think was the row of motorcycle's parked against one side of the parking-lot.

She got out of her Nissan and checked her appearance, she looked professional. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, black heels, a blue blouse with a black fitted jacket over it. She walked toward the office door which was open, "Hello?" She called.

"Yeah?" A pretty brunette in her late forties with white-blonde highlights said as she looked up.

"I'm looking for Clay?" Paige said, not sure of his last name.

Gemma looked the woman up and down, _cop or lawyer. _

"What do you want with him?" Gemma asked.

Paige paused, "It's about a friend of his, Alex Trager."

Gemma stood up, "You know where Tig is?"

Paige nodded her head and Gemma grabbed her hand and practically dragged her toward a large building next to the garage and through a door. Inside it was slightly smokey and smelled like stale liquor and sweat, a smell that she wasn't likely to forget anytime soon.

"Stay here." Gemma said as she pushed Paige onto a bar stool and headed for a pair of double doors.

Gemma pushed her way into the Chapel.  
"What the hell babe?" Clay said as everyone looked up.

"A woman just came in looking for you, saying it's about Alex Trager."

The Son's all stood up and Clay was the first one through the door and into the bar. He saw the woman at the bar and then looked at Gemma.

"You know where Tig is?" Clay said, his voice caused Paige to spin around quickly. She saw a group of scary looking men glaring at her, all wearing leather vests and looking like they wanted to either kill her or rape her, both options did not appeal to Paige.

"I'm looking for Clay." Paige said, trying to control the shakiness of her voice.

"You found him. Talk." Clay said as he approached her.

"I'm Dr. Paige Morgan."

"Who cares, where is Tig?" Clay said getting pissed with the pushy broad in front of him.

"He's being held at Stockton Psychiatric Hospital."

"What?" the group of men behind Clay said, clearly outraged.

"Why?" Clay barked, causing Paige to jump.

"He was 5150'ed."

"What does that mean?" Clay asked.

"H-he was involuntarily committed for a seventy-two hour hold."

The silence in the room began to scare Paige, _this is why you don't see patient's families!_

"Why?" Happy asked.

"He was found wandering in the park holding a knife, rambling about the devil stealing souls and then tried to stab a cop."

"He get charged?" Clay asked, _thinking that Tig already had two felonies on his record_.

"N-no the cop thought he was nuts and 5150'ed him instead."

"Can we see him?" Jax asked Paige.

"Sorry, no."

Clay glanced over at Gemma, "How do we get him out?"

"He has to be observed for seventy-two hours and then found to not be a danger to himself or others before he can be released."

"So long Tig." Juice said, shaking his head.

Opie slapped the back of Juice's head, "Shut up."

Juice rubbed the back of his head and winced.

"Okay." Clay said.

Paige took that as her cue to leave and headed for the door that the woman had dragged her through.

"Doc?"

Paige turned around and saw Clay looking at her, "Yeah?"

"Tell him I said to get his ass back here."

Paige nodded her head quickly, "O-okay."

"How do we get a hold of you?" Jax called out, _thinking it may be handy to keep in contact with her. _

"You can have me paged at Stockton Psychiatric Hospital."

"You don't have a cell?" Juice asked, almost incredulous.

"I don't give it out to patient's family members." Paige said, _holding her ground._

Juice and Jax looked at each other and decided to let it slide for now, Juice could probably look it up anyway.

"And doc?" Clay said again.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming." He said softer then he had spoken before, realizing he had scared the shit out of her before.

She nodded her head and walked out the door as quick as she could.

"That's one good looking doctor." Happy said with a chuckle.

"Seriously Hap? Tig's in the fucking nut house and you're thinking of getting your dick wet?" Clay said, his voice angry.

"Is that wrong?" Happy asked, straight faced.

Jax shook his head, "Only you and Tig would think some shit like that."

Happy grinned, "Yeah, but Tig can't fuck her while he's in lock-down, I can."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, this is the last chapter I have don't for this story...i'm going to try to get back on it, but right now i'm on a roll with Happy' Heiress and since Happy is my favorite...:) I will get back to Tig and Paige, but here is what i've got.

* * *

5

Paige was making her rounds when she came to Alex's room. She had Jay unlock it and found him laying on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. His eyes snapped open when the door was unlocked.

"Good morning." Paige said with a smile.

"Maybe for you." Tig growled, he hadn't gotten any sleep. The other people in this ward spent the majority of the night screaming, yelling or talking to themselves and Tig had been ready to kill himself to get some quiet time.

"That'll be all Jay." Paige said, dismissing the orderly.

Jay looked at her for a second, "Fine."

Jay left and room and Paige pulled a chair up near Tig's bed.

"How are you this morning?" Paige asked.

"Miserable." Tig said.

Paige nodded her head and wrote a few things on his chart.

"Jesus don't write that!" Tig said quickly, the last thing he needed was an extended stay here.

"I didn't." She said as she clicked the pen closed.

"What did you write?" He asked.

"That you're lucid, able to have a conversation and that you didn't sleep well."

He nodded his head.

"I-I...um...I went to see your friend Clay." Paige said.

Tig's eyes lit up, "You did? What did he say?"

"He said to get your ass back."

"What else?" Tig asked, happy to have a sliver of normalcy in his prison full of babbling psychos.

"He wanted to know how to get you out and I said you had to be observed and found to not be a danger to yourself or others."

He nodded his head.

"A young guy with a mohawk and tattoo's on his head, said 'so long Tig' when I said that." Paige smiled.

Tig shook his head, he was going to have a 'heart-to-heart' with Juice when he got out.

"Who was the woman in the office?" Paige asked.

"Gemma, Clay's old lady."

"Old lady? She wasn't that old." Paige said.

Tig laughed, "Nah, Old Lady is like biker talk for wife or girlfriend"

"Oh." Paige said.

"The one with the fucked up tattoo's on his head is Juice."

"Juice? What kind of mean parents would name their child that?" Paige asked, mortified.

Tig laughed again, "No his real name is Jean-Carlos, Juan-Carlos or something like that."

"That makes more sense." Paige said.

"Who else was in the room?" Tig asked.

"A tall good-looking blonde guy."

"Jax, Clay's step-son, Gemma's son."

Paige nodded her head and Tig looked at her to continue.

"A big guy with a really bushy beard."

"Opie." Tig said, his eyes suddenly drawn down to the floor. The memories of killing Donna came flooding back to him.

Paige noticed the pain in Alex's eyes when he said that name and mentally made a note of it.

"Who else?" Tig asked a moment later.

"A bald scary looking guy with a raspy voice." Paige said, thinking of how she had been both terrified and attracted to that one, _best not think too much on that_.

"Happy." Tig said.

"He was not happy." Paige said, confused.

Tig smiled, "His name is Happy."

Paige paused for a second, "That's not his real name is it?"

"No, but now that you mention it, I don't know his name."

"Okay."

"Who else?" Tig asked.

"A...large man with long curly hair."

"Bobby."

She nodded her head, "An older guy with a nasal air tube."

"Piney, Opie's dad."

"A man with two scars on his face." Paige said as she pointed to her cheeks.

"Chibs."

"Well they all seem worried about you." Paige offered.

"Yeah, well I can't wait to get the hell out of here. No offense."

"None taken, I hate this place."

Tig looked confused, "Then why work here?"

Paige sighed, "Last year of my residency, psychiatry was my last internship."

Tig nodded his head, "What kinda doctor you gonna be?"

"ER doctor, I like the hustle and bustle and non-stop action."

Tig smiled, "We could use a doctor like you around."

"Yeah?" Paige said with a smile.

"Our last doctor...she left."

"She died?" Paige asked.

Tig shook his head, but didn't say anything else. _After Abel had been grabbed, Half-sack killed, Tara had bailed freaking out that she was somehow going to go to jail even though she had done nothing wrong. In fact she hadn't done __anything__, including running out of the house with Abel or trying to stop Cameron from taking Abel. Jax was glad to see her go, but he was fucking pissed that his son was missing. Somehow Gemma had not been charged for the two murders that the ATF cunt was trying to pin on her. Guess Stahl's fellow agents didn't listen to her when she told them to turn off the wire. Stahl __was in federal lock-up with some of the same people she had put away. SamCro was thrilled at that, but pissed that her actions caused Cameron to take Abel. _

"Alex, anything you tell me is covered under Doctor-Patient Confidentiality."

"Anything?" Tig asked, after a moment of silence.

"Yes, even if you've committed a crime, I can't and won't tell the police."

Tig nodded his head, "I killed Opie's wife Donna."

Paige realized she hadn't taken a breath, so she took one, "Why?"

"It was an accident. I was supposed to kill Opie, but they fucking traded cars!" Tig said as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Why kill Opie?"

"This ATF cunt, had us thinking that Opie had turned rat on the club, that he had taken money and was wearing a wire to take us all down." Tig said.

"You did it to protect the club." Paige said almost more to herself, understanding why he had done it.

His head snapped up, _never before had he thought that anyone would understand why he did what he did that night, but Paige did. _

"Not that it excuses the fact that you took a life, but you were doing it to protect your family, am I right?"

Tig nodded his head quickly, "Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, beat the shit out of me, I wish he had finished me."

"Why?"

"Cause every time I see him, I see him standing in Jax's living room with his wife and kids being happy. I took that away from him."

"Do you want him to forgive you?" Paige asked.

Tig shrugged, "Don't know."

"What do you want?" Paige asked.

"I wish I had never pulled the fucking trigger."

"You know we can't change the past."

Tig let out a sigh, "I know."

Paige felt her pager go off and groaned, "Ugh."

She pulled it off and then stood up, "Sorry to have to go, but I have to see other people."

"Thanks doc." Tig said, meaning every word. For the first time since he pulled the trigger, he felt almost normal again.

"No problem, it's my job."

"You gonna go back to Teller-Morrow?" He asked.

"No, do you need me to?"

He paused, "Can you find out about my bike? I put a lot of money into that thing, hate to lose it."

"I'll see if the cops know and then I'll go to Teller-Morrow and see if they do."

"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome Alex."

_Tig liked the fact that she called him Alex, he didn't tell woman he fucked his name and the only other woman who had called him Alex, had been his mother. Even his gash of an ex-wife called him Tig or Tigger or fucking douche-bag asshole who ruined my life. _

* * *

Paige had gotten no where with the Stockton PD, they didn't have any Harley's in their impound lot. She was able to get the name of the park Alex had been found in and then headed over to Teller-Morrow.

She knocked on the office door and Gemma spoke, "Yeah?"

"Gemma?" Paige said as she came in.

"Doc." Gemma said, _Tig must have told her my name. _

"Alex asked me to find out about his bike. Stockton PD doesn't have it and the park they picked him up in is Wilcox Meadows."

"I know where that is."

"He wanted to know if someone could get his bike and keep it for him." Paige said.

Gemma nodded, "I'll get someone on it."

Paige just nodded her head.

"How is he doing?"

"Good, can't sleep much, but then again when you're in the fucking nut house, who could?"

"Well tell Tig, I'm planning a hell of a welcome-home party for him."

"Okay, I'll let him know."

"Any way he could get out before the 72 hours are up?"

"I have to wait for some tests, but it is possible. I'll let you know."

"Thanks again doc, Tig is...a friend."

"I'll do my best." Paige assured Gemma as she left.

_Gemma hoped that Paige was going to help Tig and not leave him locked in the nut house forever. Tig was crazy, but he was till 'their' Tig, crazy and all, and he belonged at home, not with a bunch of fucking psychos. _


End file.
